A Good Conman
by Shebby
Summary: The Leverage team heads to Santa Barbra, and needs the help of a certain psychic. Psych/Leverage crossover
1. The phone call

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, or Leverage.

A/N: I know I used the name Martino in one of my other stories, but it's the last name of one of my Italian friends…and it's just cool. So I plan on using it as much as possible.

ALSO! This is during Season 1 of Leverage…and whatever season Psych you choose.

-0-

Las Angeles, California. Leverage headquarters.

Nathan Ford, a bottle of scotch in one hand, and a remote control in the other. Staring at the television screens, he took a long swig from the brown liquid in his hand. He let out a sigh, as one of the woman from across the room, gave him a very curious look.

Sophie shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable. Though, she wouldn't be, if they hadn't been sitting for so long. She turned to look at Nate, who again, was drinking from his glass of hard liquor. She worried about his drinking, she always did. Though, no matter how much her, or anyone else tried, he just wouldn't stop.

"Would you find the house already!?" Nate shouted. Hardison, the man on the computer, whined and continued to type. Several maps, addresses; pictures of people, houses, cars..all zoomed across on Hardison's computer screen. The sound of Nate's impatient fingers rapping on the table, joined with the sound of Hardison's typing.

"Found it!" Hardison shouted as a picture of a large fancy beach house popped up on screen.

"There! That's where we need to go." Nate announced proudly. "Where is that exactly?"

A few clicks on the computer, and Hardison had the answer. "Santa Barbra."

"Santa Barbra?" Eliot asked. Hardison nodded. "No no no. I can't go to Santa Barbra."

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Eliot mumbled something, but it was totally incoherent to the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I have family…in Santa Barbra." Eliot sighed. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he heard Hardison giggle silently. "You think something's funny?"

Hardison was now completely laughing out loud. "I'm sorry man. But I'm just having a difficult time picturing your family."

"That _is_ kinda silly to think about." Parker giggled, finally joining the conversation.

Eliot slammed his fists into the table. "Shut up! There's nothing wrong with my family."

"Then why don't you want to go?" Sophie asked.

Eliot sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "My uncle's an ex-cop."

"A cop?" Parker jumped.

"An _EX_-cop." Eliot stated angrily. "My cousin also lives there."

"Henry and Shawn Spencer. Father and son. Retired cop and Private Psychic Detective." Hardison said.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Eliot asked.

"I just looked em up." Hardison said, pointing to the TV screens. Two pictures of Shawn and Henry were on the screen, along with newspaper clippings of Shawn. Most of which were about him solving cases.

"Psychic?" Parker laughed.

"He's a fake." Eliot said. "He tricks the police that he's psychic so he can solve cases. That way he gets paid."

"He sounds like a good conman to me." Nate said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Yes…" Eliot pinched between his eyes in frustration. "…but he's EXTREMELY annoying."

"Ok guys." Sophie spoke up. "Why does this matter? Let's just go to Santa Barbra already. I'm itching to get out on those beaches."

Every muttered in agreement, and left the table. Leaving Nate. Alone.

"Guys wait! We haven't even planned anything!... Guys!... GUYS!!"

-0-

Santa Barbra, California. Psych Office.

"Oh come on Gus! I bet it's a really cool case. Like that one with the Grandmother serial killer. Or the one with midgets posing as children to smuggle weapons!"

"Shawn. That was from Family Guy. And it wasn't weapons, it was drugs. And no, I'm not going, I have too much work to do."

Shawn leaned back in his chair. He tossed a tennis ball up into the air. _Whump._ It hit the ceiling. _Whump_. It hit the ceiling again. _Whump._ Again. _Whump._ "Shawn! Will you knock it off?"

"Oh come on Gus! We need this case!"

"Then you can take it by yourself."

"Fine. Maybe I will." Shawn huffed.

"Fine."

"Alright, but I'm stopping for Jerk Chicken on the way there." Shawn said, grabbing his jacket.

"I hate you Shawn." Gus growled and grabbed his jacket.

"Atta boy Gusy."

-Santa Barbra Police Department.

"Shawn you lied to me." Gus growled. "We didn't get Jerk Chicken."

"We didn't? I could've sworn we did….hmm." Shawn shrugged, walking in the precinct with Gus at his side.

"Spencer!" Buzz McNabb greeted.

"Hey Buzz!" Shawn waved.

"Chief wants you in her office. Sounds important."

As Buzz walked passed, Shawn whispered into Gus' ear. "You see? This could be the biggest case of the year!"

"That's what you said about the last case Shawn. And it just turned out to be a stray cat eating those birds."

"I still think it was the neighbor." Shawn said, heading inside Chief Vick's office.

"Mr. Spencer. Mr. Guster." Vick said as Shawn and Gus entered the room. Lassiter and O'Hara were in the office as well. Lassiter looking as bored and irritated as ever, but Juliet seemed a little on edge.

"Hey Chief. Lassiter." Shawn smiled. "Jules."

"Mr. Spencer…" Vick continued. "We have a very special case for you."

"Well spill it chief!" Shawn said happily.

"Ok, well you both know who Quintin Martino is?" She asked.

"Yeah." Gus said. "He's that Italian mafia guy."

"Just when I thought I was out... they pull me back in!" Shawn shouted.

"Pull you back into what, Mr. Spencer?" Vick asked, noticing that everyone else in the room was as equally confused as she was.

"Send Fredo off to do this! Send Fredo off to do that!" Still, everyone was confused. Then in a high girly voice, Shawn said. "It was an abortion Michael!" Still, no response from anyone. "I'll make him an offer he couldn't refuse." Again...no response. "The Godfather. Come on I used all three movies!"

"Spencer! This is no time for jokes." Lassiter murmured.

"Now boys I hope that-" Vick started, but was interrupted by the tone of Shawn's phone.

"What?" Shawn asked looking around the room. "Is that me? Oh, ha. Sorry. Excuse me." Shawn flipped open his phone and answered. "Hello?"

Shawn froze.

Gus was the only one who seemed to notice. Just as soon as he did, Shawn left the office, and headed into the precinct. Although, he had no privacy, everyone could still hear him.

"What do you want? ....... No. .......No, I'm not helping........ NO! ....... No, I have clean slate now, I'm not getting into this again with you....... What do you mean you have team? ....... "

Everyone in the office, hell, everyone in the precinct could not help but eavesdrop on Shawn's conversation.

"I don't care if you're my cousin, ok? ....... No, enough. I-....... Really? ....... That much? ....... Who are you going after this time anyway? ....... Oh god........ Listen, I'll have to call you back........ Bye."

When Shawn hung up his phone, every eye in the precinct was on him. "What?"

"Who was that?" Gus asked.

"No one. Just some family is coming to…" Shawn sighed. "…..visit."

The room was completely silent, everyone sensed something was wrong. Especially with Shawn, he was too quiet, and he couldn't stop staring at the floor. He was thinking about something. Hard. And usually when Shawn thinks this hard…it's about something bad.

"Hey guys. I have a massive headache. I'm gonna head home. You can brief Gus here, and he'll tell me later." Shawn said as he started out of the chief's office.

"Spencer, what exactly is going on?" Lassiter asked.

"Yeah Shawn you seem a little weirded out. Are you ok?" Juliet touched Shawn's shoulder.

"I told you Jules, I have a headache. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going."

Shawn left. Leaving everyone, utterly confused.


	2. The escape

Santa Barbra, California. Side of the road…in a van.

-2 minutes before Shawn's phone call.

"Hey Eliot." Hardison said as they waited in the van for orders.

"What?"

"You should call your cousin. Have him help on our little job."

"_That actually is a good idea._" They heard Nate say through their ear buds. "_We're gonna need as much help on this as possible. It looks like this one's gonna be tricky._"

"How's that?" Sophie asked from the front seat of the van.

Nate, who was inside the bank, where their target usually makes withdrawls, pressed on his ear bud. "_Because, this is a big mafia don. He has stolen money from almost everyone in southern California. Not to mention New York and Vegas. He kills people for a living. He has connections in high places. The bank I'm in, is surrounded by his men. And the guy's not even here! This all should have been planned ahead of time! But noooo, you guys had to go to your precious beach!_"

"I think I still have sand in my butt." Parker said, inside one of the air ducts of the bank.

"_We need more actors, we need more people on the inside. We need someone who is good at lying, and can read people. We need another Sophie, without the shopping problem._"

"It's not a problem!" Sophie argued.

There was a short moment of silence, then the sound of Eliot groaning. "Alright. I'll call him." Eliot picked up his phone, and dialed.

"_Hello._"

"Hey Shawn, it's Eliot."

"_What do you want?"_

"I need your hel-"

"_No"_

"Shawn come on, I-"

"_No, I'm not helping."_

"Shawn-"

"_NO!" _

"Come on, this is a big opportunity."

_  
"No, I have a clean slate now, I'm not getting into this again with you."_

"I know you do, I sorta do too. I have team now."

"_What do you mean you have team?"_

"Like, we're a team, and we rob-borrow…we borrow from….. bad… people… Come on Shawn I'm your cousin."

"_I don't care if you're my cousin, ok?"_

"Shawn, there's a lot in it for you if you-"

"_No, enough. I-"_

"Millions of dollars Shawn."

"…_. Really?"_

"Mm hmm."

"_That much?"_

"That much."

"_Who are you going after this time anyway?"_

"Quintin Martino. Mafia don."

_  
"Oh god..."_

"What? What is it?"

"_Listen, I'll have to call you back."_

"Ok. Bye Shawn."

"_Bye."_

Eliot sighed, and slid his phone shut.

"Is that how you talk to all your family members? 'Cause that was sad." Hardison joked.

"Yeah, well. It's hard to talk to him after what happened." Eliot groaned.

"What happened?"

"He got shot." Eliot said calmly. "The guy was stealing and stuff right after he left home, he was living on his bike and any job he could get. So I tried to help him out. So I convinced him to tag along with me while I picked out a local gang. You know, I thought I'd show him what I did for a living. One thing led to another, and bam. We've only spoken twice since then. One time when he was in the hospital, and the other time he needed some cash."

"_I hope he knows he_'_s not getting the 'Millions of dollars' for himself._" Nate said.

"No. He probably doesn't."

-0-

Shawn moaned and fell back onto his bed. He actually did have a headache. But it was from Eliot. He knew when he got shot, it wasn't Eliot who was holding the gun. But he brought him down there. But he was also only trying to help.

Shawn rubbed his eyes, trying to block his thoughts.

Martino. They were BOTH after Martino. Shawn knew Eliot would get to him first. Clean him out, and leave. The police would be left to pick up the pieces. Eliot would probably go undercover. He would probably get a nice suit and a beautiful woman at his side. The police would get a stuffy van and some twinkies.

Shawn was starting to like Eliot's side already. He smiled and picked up his phone.

"Gus? Tell the chief I don't want the case." And with that sentence, Shawn hung up. Because he really didn't want to hear Gus lecture him about this one. He dialed a different number into his phone, and listened.

"_Hello?_" Eliot said.

"Yes."

"_Yes? You'll do it?_"

"What else does yes mean?" Shawn teased.

"_Great! Meet us outside Jerk Chicken at two._"

"In the afternoon?"

"_In the morning._"

"Damn."

With that, Shawn flipped his phone closed. He leaned over to his clock and set the alarm for two in the morning. 'I'm going to regret this.' He thought to himself. Just as he was about to fall asleep, there was a loud knock at his door.

"Who is it?"

They didn't answer. They knocked again.

"Who is it?" Shawn asked again.

"Spencer, open up!"

"Lassie?" Shawn yawned, stretching his arms. "Lassie, it's sleepy time. Why are you here."

"Spencer, open this door, right now." This time, the voice was not Lassiter. It was the chief.

Shawn gasped, and ran towards the door. He locked up the entire door, down the chain lock. "What do you guys want? I'm trying to get some sleep." Shawn said, trying to keep his cool.

"We traced your call Mr. Spencer." Vick said from the other side of the door.

"You traced my…" His eyes widened. 'Oh no. They know about Eliot.'

"We're going to give to the count of three Spencer." He heard Lassiter say.

"Hold on, let me grab some pants." Shawn said, and heard Lassiter groan loudly. But in truth, Shawn already had his pants on, and instead of grabbing a pair of his jeans, he grabbed his phone. He pressed re-dial.

"Hey, I need you to kidnap me."

"_Kidnap you?_"

"The police know you called. And no matter how much I'm angry with you, I'm not turning you in. Which means, I'm getting arrested. I need you…to kidnap me."

"_We'll be there in five._" With a slight 'click' the conversation ended.

Shawn scanned his room nervously, looking for something that'll stall them out in the hallway. Nothing. 'Come on Shawn, think of something.' He thought franticly. 'Just stall them.'

"Hey guys I can't find my pants!"

"Hurry the hell up Spencer!" Lassiter yelled.

"Oh! Here they are!" Shawn said. "Just let get them on…"

"Shawn…" Someone whispered. Shawn whipped around, facing his apartment window. Eliot was hanging off the edge of his windowsill. "Come on Shawn."

"Wow, you guys are fast." Shawn whispered, heading over to the window.

"Here." Eliot whispered. He attached a hook to Shawn's belt loop. "Jump."

"What?" Shawn hissed. As Shawn stared down at Eliot, Lassiter started banging on the door.

"Spencer! You have til three!" Shawn cringed at the anger in Lassiter's voice.

"Jump Shawn!" Eliot shouted.

"One!" Shawn gulped, and stared at the door, then back to Eliot.

"Come on Shawn, we're only on the second floor!"

"Two!"

"Shawn! NOW!"

"Three!" As Lassiter screamed the last number, he burst down the door with his gun drawn, just in time to see Shawn leap out his apartment window. "Spencer!" Lassiter, the chief, and the two other uniforms rushed up to the window.

"Hey Chief!" Shawn shouted from the ground. "These spy ropey things are really cool. I think you guys should buy some!" As Lassiter was about to make a rude comment, a black van screeched up the side walk where Shawn and Eliot stood. "I'll make it up to you guys! I promise!" Shawn stated as he climbed into the van.

Lassiter rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the van roll away down the road.


	3. Sergei

"That. Was. Awesome!" Shawn grinned as he slid the door closed on the van. He was out of breath from the adrenaline rush from jump off a building, but he laughed and shouted loudly, "Wooo!" Shawn sighed, wishing he had done that a long time ago. Yes, running from the police was bad, but..that was just so much fun. Jumping out of a two story window, how often do you get to do that? Never. Unless you're cousins with Eliot Spencer. But you also get shot with Eliot Spencer. Shawn exhaled and sat up against the side of the van.

Leaning from the front seat Nate turned to Shawn, "Welcome aboard Mr. Psychic."

Shawn smiled, taking the advantage of the awkward silence between them to check out the van. It was full of computers and all sorts of high tech gadgetry. Shawn was impressed, Eliot had moved up in the world. But he was still a thief, and a thug. Although, he knew that Eliot only wanted to help. He always had. Shawn stared at the floor as the van started to slow down as it pulled into a parking lot.

"Alright guys, we're here." Nate shouted from the front seat as they pulled up to the hotel. Shawn slid open the van door and everyone piled out. Leaving Eliot to close the door behind them.

"So, Mr. Spencer. You're Eliot's cousin?" Sophie wondered. She smiled sweetly at Shawn as he groaned at the mention of Eliot being his cousin.

"Uh, yeah." Shawn answered quietly.

"So can you kick ass like him?" Hardison asked.

"Hardly. I'm lucky if I can hit an old lady." Shawn joked. Parker laughed loudly. "Looks like someone likes my sense of humor." He gave Eliot a mean glare as Parker continued to laugh. "So, what's our plan? Are we going undercover? Do we get to use those awesome rope thingys again? Do we-"

"Shut up Shawn." Eliot said coldly.

"We'll brief everything once we get in our room." Nate stated, strolling up to the elevator.

-In the hotel room.

"This.." Hardison started as his pointed to the television screen, "Is Quintin Martino. Highly powerful, highly _protected_ mafia boss. This.." The screen changed to a picture of a young girl around in her twenties. "Is his daughter, Marissa Martino. She likes long walks on the beach, a man with a sense of humor, and money."

"That's where you come in Shawn." Nate said. Shawn shifted in his seat, becoming more intrigued by the minute. "We need you…" Nate smiled. "To _steal_ this young girls heart."

Shawn grinned. Leaning back in his chair, more relaxed than usual, he said, "Oh I love you guys already."

"She is pretty hot." Hardison said staring at the picture of Marissa. Eliot slugged him the arm. "Ow…"

"Wait, wouldn't getting to the girl, then to Martino, take a while?" Sophie asked.

"See, this is where Martino plays in our favor." Nate said as he started to pace the room. He reached into the hotel's mini fridge and pulled out a small flask of an unknown liquid. But everyone around knew what it was. "Martino, never lets ANY guy near his daughter, unless he's had a good look at him first."

"Aww, daddy cares." Shawn cooed. "So, do I get an awesome undercover name? With a nice car, and a nice suit?" Nate nodded. "Sweet, this is just like Ocean's 11…only it's Ford's 6. That doesn't sound as neat though."

"Hardison, show him his new self." Nate ordered. Hardison started clicking away at his computer, as a drivers license popped up on screen.

"Sergei Vladik. Born in Russia, when your parents died you were adopted and raised by your American parents. Who are now dead. Bless their nonexistent souls. When you were 20 you inherited a company from your long lost grandfather, Boris Vladik. The company is small but it brings in the cash, it's called Luka-Tronics. A company that makes computers, but they're not just any computers. Nah sir. There are top of the line, only the nice people can have, computers."

Shawn's grin widened as all of this information was dumped onto him. 'This is so better than working for the police.' He thought.

Without hesitation, Hardison continued. "Luka-Tronics is stationed in New York. But the reason you're here is because you wanted to get out of the city and rent a nice beach house for the week. A beach house that happens to be right next to the Martino residence." Hardison exhaled deeply and threw his hands up. "Woo! Sometimes I'm so awesome, I scare myself."

Shawn never did stop smiling, and everyone seemed to notice. "So, Sergei?" Sophie started. "You ready?"

"You bet your ass I am!" Shawn exclaimed happily.

"Sophie is your assistant slash secretary." Nate stated, pointing to Sophie.

"Alicia Brown. How nice to meet you." Sophie teased, holding up a hand.

"Sergei Vladik." Shawn said, kissing her hand. "Pleasure's all mine."

-0-

-Back at the police department.

Everyone seemed to buzz around the building. All flustered and aggravated. Shawn's escape. Eliot Spencer. Quintin Martino. All these things we're driving everyone in the precinct insane. Especially Lassiter. Avoiding arrest, made him hate Shawn even more. But now, he had a very good reason to lock-up that annoying psychic.

"Detective Lassiter!" A rookie shouted from across the hallway. "Shawn Spencer was spotted at the Holiday Inn on 3rd street!"

"Thanks." Lassiter smiled, and turned to his phone. "O'Hara, meet me at the Holiday Inn on 3rd street."

By the time Lassiter had grabbed his jacket, started his car, drove to the hotel, and barged in the room. They were gone.

"They must have cleaned the place out." Juliet suggested. "They knew we were coming."

Just as Lassiter was about to say something, his phone began to ring. "Yeah chief?"

"_Get back to precinct now! We need all our men on this Martino case._"

"But chief-"

"_You can focus on Spencer AFTER you solve this mafia case. Do you understand?_"

"Yes chief." Lassiter said sadly.

"_Good._" And without saying another word, she hung up.

"Let's get back to the station." Lassiter mumbled as he stashed his phone in his pocket.

-0-

"How did you know the cops were gonna be there?" Nate asked.

"They have tons of patrol cars on 3rd street. Lots of crime down here." Shawn said from the back of the van, as they drove towards Shaw-Sergei's new beach house.

End chapter notes

This is so much fun to write. Especially coming up with all the Sergei stuff.

Thanks for reading guys! I didn't know I'd get this much attention so soon.


	4. Marissa

-The beach house.

This house was fantastic. A house any rich man would stay in. It was massive. Three floors, large double doors, a driveway that could double as a racetrack, and a backyard that beats any grass patch and kiddy pool. If you didn't know better, you'd think it was some sort of celebrity's estate.

Shawn stared up at the house in disbelief. This was his house for a whole week. Well, Sergei's house…

Shawn pulled up to the house in the nicest car the town could rent, a nice new blue Mustang convertible. While he exited the car, the van pulled around to the back of the house. Nate stated that if Shawn wanted to keep his image of being a rich CEO, he had to keep the grungy van in the back, and show off the mustang in the front for all to see.

Of course, if Shawn was going to play a CEO, he had to look like one. His usual polo shirt and jeans were replaced by a nice sports coat with red t-shirt underneath, and a clean pressed pair of slacks. He wore the most expensive pair of sunglasses the town had to offer, and a pair of two hundred shoes.

"I feel a little over dressed." Shawn said into his earpiece. "It's a million degrees outside, why am I wearing this stupid jacket?"

"_Because, you have to look your part._" Shawn heard Nate inside his ear. "_Sophie will be there in a couple minutes to give you the keys to the house._"

"Okay." Shawn said, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the arrival of his assistant slash secretary.

Not even thirty seconds later, Shawn heard someone approaching from the hedges separating his house from the Martinos. He flinched slightly as he saw a slender foot stick out from the hedges. Seconds later he heard faint giggling. Before anyone could react, Marissa Martino came tumbling to the ground from the bushes. She started laughing uncontrollably as two small children popped from the bushes. They leaped onto the defenseless Marissa and started tickling her. "Uncle! Uncle!" She cried, still laughing as the children got up on their feet.

It took until just now for her to notice they were being watched. She smiled at Shawn as he leaned casually on the side of his Mustang. "Oh, I am sorry! I didn't know …" She breathed heavily. Before Shawn could say anything, she turned to the two children. "Why don't you guys go inside? I think nanna just baked a fresh batch of cookies!" The children screamed with joy and ran back towards the house. She watched the boys run to house before turning back to Shawn. "Little nephews. Balls of crazy they are." She smiled. "Listen, I'm sorry if we intruded on anything…"

"No, you didn't intrude." Shawn smiled. Just now Shawn realized how beautiful this girl was. He estimated she was in her late twenties; she had short black hair, and a body that could match a supermodel. "In fact, I don't mind having a little bit of company." He grinned.

"Marissa Martino." She said holding out a hand. Only it wasn't like how Sophie held her hand, Marissa held her hand like before a handshake. Shawn took this opportunity to impress her. He gently grabbed her hand, and kissed it, making Marissa blush.

"Sergei Vladik." He said slowly letting go of her hand.

"Well, you certainly know how to make an introduction." And with that, Shawn knew he had her. He was about to say something charming when Sophie drove up the driveway, in her new red Lamborghini.

"It's about time Alicia!" Shawn shouted.

"I'm sorry, I got stuck in traffic." Sophie said coldly, hustling out of the car.

"Yeah sure you did." Shawn hissed. "You got the key?"

"_That's good Shawn, keep up the rude routine. Marissa likes a man who's drunk with power._" He heard Nate whisper into his hear.

"It's right here sir." Sophie said sadly, handing Shawn the keys to the house. He rudely snatched them from her hands.

"Where are my manners? Marissa this is my assistant Alicia Brown. Alicia, this is Marissa Martino." The two women nodded at each other, but didn't say anything.

"So, you're not from here?" Marissa asked as Shawn fumbled with the keys.

"No, I'm on vacation. I run a business up in New York." As he continued to fiddle with the keys, he couldn't help but notice Marissa smile.

"What sort of business?"

"Computers. Luka-Tronics, perhaps you've heard of us?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"I suspected you wouldn't. We're pretty private. We only sell to _worthy_ investors." Shawn grinned.

"Oh I see." Marissa grinned back.

Before they could continue their conversation though, someone called Marissas name from the other side of the hedge.

"That's my father. I better get going." Marissa said, backing up towards the bushes.

"It was nice meeting you…" Shawn said weakly.

"You too…" And with that, she disappeared into the brush.

"_You're just gonna let her go?_" Hardison complained.

"Wait for it." Shawn said. Nothing happened. "Wait for iiiiit." He sang. As soon as he finished, Marissa popped back through the bushes.

"You want to come to dinner?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'd love to." Shawn smiled wickedly. "What time?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, bye." Marissa said, leaning in to give Shawn quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye…" He said weakly.

There was a long moment of silence after Marissa left. Sophie stared at Shawn as he stood motionless, staring at where he last saw Marissa.

"I think our little psychic just got _his_ heart stolen." Sophie joked. Shawn just smiled, and gently touched the part on his cheek where Marissa kissed him.

-0-

"Daddy!" Marissa screeched as she entered the beach house.

Up at the top of the stairwell stood Quintin Martino, of course surrounded by the usual entourage. He was tall, wearing an usually pinstriped suit, his pitch black hair was slicked back, and he wore a gray fedora atop his head. "Marissa, sweety. Your mother said dinner is almost ready." He turned to whisper to one of his cronies, after which he walked down to his daughter and scooped her into a big hug. "It feels like I've barely gotten to see you."

"Yeah, business is tough right?" Marissa smiled. She received a slight nod from her father. "Oh daddy! I invited someone to dinner tonight."

"Who? I hope it isn't a boy."

"Well, actually…" Marissa said nervously, shifting her feet.

"What's his name?"

"Sergei Vladik."

"Russian huh? That's interesting…" Martino rubbed his chin in thought. "What kind of business is he in?"

"He's the CEO of a computer company." Marissa said happily.

"Let me meet him. Then we'll talk about dinner." Martino said as he left his daughters side to head into the kitchen.

Marissa sighed. Her dad was always tough on guys she started to hang around. Though, somehow, she knew that this guy was different. She liked him, and she would make sure that her father liked him too.


	5. The 'confrontation'

A/N: Sorry for the late update!

-Martino's beach house

Seven o' clock came faster than usual. Shawn thought it was his nerves that made the time go faster. Thinking about Marissa made his heart beat faster. He shook her out of his thoughts. He had to focus on this mission. He was about to meet the most feared mafia don face-to-face. And if he didn't impress him, he could be sleepin' with the fishes.

Shawn slowly approached the door step of the Martino house; he gulped nervously and rang the door bell.

-0-

-Carlton Lassiter's car, outside Martinos beach house.

Lassiter sipped his cup of coffee, as he continued to watch for suspicious activity. Though he didn't catch anything suspicious, he did catch a good view of Martinos wife cutting up carrots. Lassiter sighed and set his coffee back down into the cup holder.

"Carlton look!" Juliet yelled from the passenger seat. She held up a pair of binoculars, Lassiter grabbed them quickly and climbed over to the window.

"No way…" He whispered as he stuck his eyes into the binoculars. There, on Martinos door step, was Shawn Spencer. "You have got to be kidding me!" Lassiter screamed, tossing the binoculars back at Juliet, hitting her square in the jaw. She cursed quietly as Lassiter grabbed his cell phone.

"Chief…You'll never believe who's at Martinos house….Spencer….Yes….Do you want us to move in….But ch-….ok….yes, I understand….bye." He groaned, shutting his phone shut and leaning back in his chair. "Chief says to stay put. And keep an eye on Spencer."

"You think we should tell Gus?" Juliet asked.

"Eventually. But not now." Lassiter sighed.

"What about Shawn's dad?"

"You can call him. There's no way I'm talking to him about _this._"

-0-

"Daddy he's here!" Marissa shouted as she ran happily to the front door. But before she could reach it, one of Martinos men stepped in front of her, blocking her way. She scoffed at him and growled in his face. "Get out of my way, I have to go answer the door."

But instead of the man answering her, she a voice coming from behind him. "Your father wants us to…_examine_ him." Peaking above the large man in front of her, Marissa saw her fathers right hand man; Rocko Malone. Tall, lanky, bright blonde hair, cut short; he wore a dark purple suit, and a pitch black fedora. His eyes were blood shot, and Marissa could've sworn she saw them twitch. He was horrid, and hard to stare at for more than a minute. This was the kind of person you would see on a 'most wanted' poster.

"By 'examine' you mean??" Marissa asked, a small hint of fear in her voice.

Malone laughed, and turned towards the front door. "You just sit tight Miss Martino." Turning away from Marissa, Malone made his way towards the front door.

"Don't you dare Malone! This guy has done nothing!" Marissa called towards Malone as he crept closer to the door.

Shawn grinned as Malone slowly opened the door.

"Get away from him! Let me go!" She shouted. Crying out, she rammed her shoulder into one of Martino's cronies. They didn't budge. "Sergei!"

Shawn tried to call back, but was silenced by Malone's fist connecting with his jaw. Shawn stumbled back a bit and grabbed his jaw tightly in pain. By now, his ears were ringing. He could barely hear the annoying buzzing coming from his left hear. Slowly but surely he could hear someone calling his name. '_Shawn! Shawn! What's happening?!_' Malone smirked and stepped towards Shawn. "Why don't you scram? Miss Martino doesn't need anymore lowlifes around. She's perfectly happy alone. So why don't you go back to your pretty little beach house, and leave this nice lady alone."

Shawn stretched his jaw, "I was invited." He sniffed. "Marissa invited me."

"Yeah, probably against her will." Malone stiffened, and pointed towards Shawn's beach house. "Now go."

Shawn sighed, "Fine." As he turned to leave, he swore he heard Marissa whisper something. He looked at her one last time, to see tears stream down her face. Guilt hit him like ton of bricks. But before he could say anything to her, the door was slammed in his face.

-0-

Juliet gasped, her hands clasped tightly around the binoculars.

"Carlton!" She tapped her partner on the shoulder. He stifled a groan, and yawned loudly. Obviously tired. Anyone would be, if all you had to sleep in was the driver's seat of a car.

"What?" He growled.

"That guy just hit Shawn!" She squeaked.

"What guy?" Lassiter asked, now concerned. Juliet pointed a shaky finger at the man standing menacingly in front of Shawn, as he clutched his own jaw.

"That's Rocko Malone!" Lassiter shouted.

"Martino's right hand man?"

"Oh yeah." Lassiter dug his face into his hands. "This isn't good. This is so not good."

"Why?"

"If Malone has something against Shawn…" Lassiter fell silent.

"What?" Juliet stared at him with wide eyes. "What Carlton?!"

Lassiter sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Spencer's a dead man."

"What?!"

"Malone kills anyone he…wait wait wait what is he doing?!" Lassiter scrambled out of his chair and over to Juliet's window, crushing her lap in the process. "He's letting him go. He's just letting him go. Why is he letting him go?"

"Do you want Shawn dead? I mean I knew you didn't like him but-"

"No! This isn't like Malone. Spencer would've been dead by now." Carlton shook his head. "This is weird. This isn't right."

Juliet and Lassiter stood still for what felt, to them, like an eternity. The silence was nerve racking.

"Someone wants Spencer alive."

-0-

"What the hell was that?!" Nate screamed. Everyone by now was in the living of Shawn's beach house. Correction; Sergei's beach house. Nate was in a fit of rage, and was pacing back and forth. Everyone sat nervously around in various comfortable chairs and couches. Eliot, who had his arms crossed, sat on a spare bar stool from the kitchen. He was also mad, but was still afraid of what Nate had coming. Sophie, Parker, and Hardison sat on the couch, all with the same expression of fear on their faces. Shawn, with a gigantic ice pack on his face, sat closest to Nate. He barley seemed phased by all of this, and sat comfortably in his recliner.

"There is no way we are getting back in there now!" Nate shouted, running a hand through his hair. "And you!" He pointed at Shawn. "You could've done SOMETHING!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Shawn asked calmly. "The guy punched me in the face."

Nate exhaled deeply, and approached Shawn. "Were you able to get ANYTHING out of this 'confrontation'?"

"Besides a bruise the size of premature wombat?"

Nate growled. Parker leaned closer to Sophie and mouthed 'wombat?'. Sophie just shrugged.

"Yes I did get…" Shawn winced as he shifted the ice pack on his face. "…something."

"What would that be?" Nate asked coldly.

Shawn smiled. "Malone is in love with Marissa."

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh yeah. You could tell the way he looked at her."

"How do you know this?" Sophie asked, bewildered to say the least.

"When I looked over to see Marissa, she was crying. Instantly, I felt guilty. But then I saw the same look of guilt on Malone's face. And that's when I knew... The guy's in love."

"That's so sweet." Sophie sighed.

"I knew there was something up." Eliot stated. "That's why he didn't kill you."

"Excuse me?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"You would've been dead if it wasn't for that Marissa girl."

"And you guys didn't do anything to help me?"

"It would've blown our cover."

"You would've let me die over your stupid cover!" Shawn was stunned.

No one answered that time. None of them made eye contact. They all stared at the wall or the floor, and shifted nervously in their seats.

"You guys are unbelievable." Shawn scoffed. "You know what? I'm outta here." He quickly jumped from his chair with a huff, and hurried towards the door. He didn't even bother with his other set of clothes, he just had to get out of there. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he turned back to the group. "You know, I would've expected this from a bunch of thieves..." He pointed at everyone. Then, he glared at Eliot. Eliot could have sworn daggers were flying out of Shawn's eyes towards him. "…but not from family." Opening the door, he turned away and shouted one last comment, "I'll see you in jail!", before slamming the door behind him.

-0-

From the hedges, she saw Sergei leave the house. He looked angry, but also, hurt. She wondered if she should go over and comfort him. Or if should go and apologize for earlier. Only now did she notice the lump forming on his chin.

Maybe she should go up to him.

With that, she left the hedges and walked towards Sergei Vladik. The man she didn't know, who was ultimately going to get her killed.

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the late update. And yes I will tell you about Martino's reaction to Shawn not being at dinner. Oh yeah, and how Marissa's gonna die…


End file.
